This application claims the priority of German Application No. 102 19 952.3, filed May 3, 2002, and German Application No. 102 41 584.6, filed Sep. 7, 2002 and German Patent Application No. 103 03 788.8, filed Jan. 31, 2003, the disclosures of which are expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention concerns a cargo drop system with a cargo parachute, for the dropping of a cargo from an aircraft, as well as a process for the stabilization of a cargo drop system by means of a cargo parachute, following the drop from the aircraft.
Although auxiliary parachutes used to parachute cargo are known from prior art the present invention addresses the stabilization problem still remaining after using the prior art devices.
Accordingly, the objective of the invention is to set forth a process by means of which the former processes can be improved. In addition, the objective of the invention is to set forth a suitable device and a cargo drop system for the implementation of this process.
According to the invention, a cargo drop system is connected to a cargo or a cargo holding device, with a cargo parachute and with an auxiliary parachute, which, by means of at least one ripcord, connects the auxiliary parachute with the cargo glide chute. A stabilization harness serves to connect a connection point on the ripcord with a fastening device on the cargo or the cargo holding device, in order, in a taut condition, to stabilize the cargo in a predetermined position relative to the ripcord, which is pulled by aerodynamic forces, and to maintain the angle, which is formed by the vertical axis of the cargo relative to the longitudinal projection of the ripcord, which is pulled by aerodynamic forces after the drop, within a predetermined range of angles. A first trigger device is provided for the release of the stabilization harness, and a second trigger device is provided for the release of the cargo parachute from the cargo, so that the cargo hangs from a hanging device on the cargo parachute.
The first and second trigger devices can be actuated through the attainment of a predetermined tension in the ripcord, and the use of time delay devices. The time delay device of the first trigger device can be configured in such a way that the release of the stabilization harness takes place within a time interval between 2 and 6 seconds after the attainment of the predetermined tension in the ripcord. The time delay device of the second trigger device can be configured in such a way that the opening of the glide chute takes place within a time interval between 3 and 12 seconds after the attainment of the predetermined tension in the ripcord. By means of an uncoupling device, which cooperates with an uncoupling line connected to the fuselage of the aircraft and that connects a location on the ripcord with the cargo in a detachable manner, the stabilization harness can be kept in a slack condition, whereby, by releasing the uncoupling line from the cargo, the ripcord is released from its fastening point, so that, by means of the aerodynamic forces, the stabilization harness, together with the entire ripcord, can be brought into a taut condition.
Furthermore, the control unit, as well as an additional trigger device for the release of fastening devices, can be located, in a detachable manner, on the cargo or the cargo holding device, in order to accomplish the release of the control unit, whereby the cargo hangs from a suitable hanging device on the control unit.
According to the process of the invention for stabilization of a cargo drop system, which drops cargo from an aircraft, a cargo or a cargo holding device, provided with a cargo parachute and an auxiliary parachute, as well as at least one ripcord which connects the auxiliary parachute with the cargo glide chute, whereby:
an auxiliary parachute is dropped from the aircraft;
a first trigger device is activated, in order to bring a stabilization harness that is connected to the ripcord, through the effects of the aerodynamic forces, into a taut condition; and
a second trigger device is activated, in order to release the packed cargo parachute from the cargo, so that the cargo hangs from a hanging device on the cargo parachute.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.